


That Moment of Truth

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Jareth knows she beat him</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



It was nothing but a game, a game to take away his boredom. A game he knew he had played countless times, won it every time even.

He watched her mill through the crowd of the masquerade, the press and throng disorienting her further. He would win again, would know the satisfaction of beating a mortal with their stuffy rules one more time. She could no more resist the lure of chaos than any mortal, spiraling deeper into it.

He looked again, looked at the child trying so hard to be so grown, her gown and makeup a manifestation of her inner self trying to break free, and he was arrested by the vision. Power, struggling even now to be free of the madness, and the innocence of a youth not yet lost blended into a tableaux he could no more tear his eyes from than he could cease to be the thief of dreams.

She held him, as he held her, caught fast in a trap of his own devising, and he knew that win or lose, Sarah had beaten him in that moment of vision's clarity.


End file.
